


Lou is 22

by coleoutside



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), fic - Fandom, lourry - Fandom, one shot - Fandom
Genre: 22, Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Smut, first fic, idk - Freeform, lou's bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coleoutside/pseuds/coleoutside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm basically really sad Louis is turning 22 ha</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lou is 22

**Author's Note:**

> helo one shot :)

”Louis, babe, it’s your birthday tomorrow,” Harry says slowly as he puts his head on the Louis’ chest, just above his heart.

”Yes, I’m aware of that, thank you very much.”

”Which means you’ll be one year older.”

”Pretty aware of that too. What’s your point?” Louis questions as he treds his fingers through Harry’s curls. 

”You are getting old, Lou. One day you’ll be 90 and you probably won’t be here anymore,” Harry jokes with a fake pout on his face.

”You’ll die before me, Styles. No-ove can compete to those clumsy legs of yours,” Louis laughs and Harry’s heart clenches a little because he hasn’t heard Louis laugh in a long time.

”Hey! It’s not my fault I’m bigger than you.”

”You definitely don’t have to worry about that, babes,” Louis says with a wink.

”Oh, you - why am I even with you?”

”Coz you love my bum.”

”Love your dick more.”

”Where are you going with this, young Harold?”

”I don’t know but I better hurry up. Don’t wan’t you to get too old.”

”Oh, fuck you.”

”Yes, please.”

Louis laughs again at that and brings Harry down for a kiss. It’s soft but it burns and he loves it.

”Hi,” Harry says after the kiss is broken.

”Hello.”

”I love you.”

”love you too, babe.”

”Is it too early to wish you a happy birthday?”

”Yes, you don’t want to curse me.”

”Okay, but can I kiss you again?”

”What’s with you and those stupid questions tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @puffharry


End file.
